


Daddy's Little Girl

by marvel_ling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/marvel_ling
Summary: Sasuke catches Sarada in a compromising position. Sarada takes it to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

Sasuke returns home after being gone for nearly two months. His wife, Sakura, greets him in a quiet, reserved manner which concerns him. He asks her what's wrong. Sakura responds that Sarada has been difficult lately.

"She's just been moody and snippy lately. I don't know what's wrong. She spends a lot of time in her room now and won't let me in. Maybe you should talk to her." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek. 

Sasuke walked down the hall to his daughter's room and raises his hand to knock. Before he does he hears a noise. A muffled, breathy moan type noise.

Sasuke opens his daughter's bedroom door and quietly looks inside. What he sees sends an electric shock through his body.

His daughter was laying on her bed with her legs splayed open. She wasn't wearing pants or panties. Sasuke could see the slim fingers of her right hand rubbing her clit furiously. Two fingers of her left hand were pumping in and out of her pussy.

Sasuke knew he should walk away and pretend he wasn't seeing this, but he was rooted to the spot. His eyes drifted from her unclothed nether region to her sweet face, a look of pleasure and frustration adorned her closed eyes. Sarada let out a gasp and pulled her fingers out of her vagina. She trailed her fingers up her torso to cup her breast, squeezing it gently, and rolling the nipple.

The hardness in his pants brought Sasuke's attention away from his daughter's activity. He looked down, ashamed that he was aroused by this.

"Daddy.." Sarada moaned out loud.

Sasuke froze, afraid he'd been caught, and looked up. Sarada's head was thrown back in pleasure, no sign she had seen him. Sasuke released the breath he had been holding.

Did he really hear that? Was she thinking about him? Sasuke gripped the doorframe trying to control himself. The animalistic side of him wanted to burst in there and shove his cock right inside her and pound her senseless. He was held back by the rational part of his brain that told him that she is his offspring and even if she wasn't, she's 16.

Sarada's breath hitched, pulling Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Daddy...yes daddy.." she moaned, reinserting her fingers into herself and adding a third one.

Her hips bucked against her fingers. Sarada's moans became more erratic and louder. Sasuke prayed that Sakura wouldn't come investigate. He fought the urge to pull his cock out.

"Daddy!" she nearly screamed as she came, falling back against her mattress.

Sasuke turned to walk away. He willed his erection to go away, thankful that he was wearing his cloak.

Later on,

Sasuke was sitting at the dinner table and Sakura had just called Sarada to dinner.

The teen walked into the room.

"Daddy!" she smiled and ran up to her father. She put her arms around him.  
He cringed, remembering the way she moaned the endearment earlier.

"Hello Sarada."

"I missed you! Did you miss me?" his daughter asked him pulling away to smile at him.

"Of course." he murmured back with a smile. She hugged him again and turned her lips to his ear.

"Did you enjoy my show daddy?" she whispered. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I don't know what you mean." he said.

"Don't play dumb daddy. I know you watched me. And I know you liked it." she purred.

"Sarada.."

"I wanted you to like it, daddy." she said.

"Please.." he glanced over to his wife, her back turned to them.

His daughter placed her hand over his crotch, grasping the manhood that lay beneath the cloth.

"Come to my room later and I'll give you more." she kissed his cheek and removed her hand. Sasuke felt his face grow warm. She surely wasn't serious? Was this some sort of test from Sakura? 

"Time to eat." Sakura called.

"I'll help you mom!" Sarada chirped, jumping up to help her mother load dishes onto the table.

"You're in a better mood." Sakura was shocked to see her daughter smiling.

"I'm just so happy that daddy is home." she replied smoothly, smiling at her father. 

Sasuke swallowed again and took a sip of water. His daughter didn't seriously suggest that he fuck her. He couldn't do that. Watching her masturbate is one thing, but sticking his dick in her was another.

He was in a pickle.

* * *

Sarada helped her mother clean the dishes after dinner. After the chores were completed, Sarada made sure to give Sasuke an extra long hug. Sakura thought her change in mood was adorable. 

Later on, it was nighttime and Sasuke could not sleep. His daughter's words swirled around his head. He turned his head to look at Sakura's sleeping form.

Should he tell her? Or would that hurt her? Would she judge him for staring?

He heard a soft knock at the door. It made Sakura wake up, but just barely. Sasuke's eyes slammed shut, and he pretended to be asleep.

"What is it, Sarada?" Sakura yawned.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" their daughter peeked her head in. Sasuke prayed she'd say no.

"Your father is home now, Sarada. You can sleep in your own bed." Sakura replied.

"Why? Are you two having sex? Is that it?" Sarada snapped. Her outburst made Sakura sit up.

"Don't be crude, Sarada. Your father wants to rest. You're 16. Go to bed." her mother replied sharply.

"Please! I won't disturb daddy. I haven't seen him in so long. I just want to be close to him." Sarada whined.

Sakura nudged her husband "awake."

"Sasuke, honey, would you mind if Sarada slept with us?" she asked. Sasuke made a show of waking up by blinking and rubbing his eye with his hand. 

"Whatever." He mumbled. Sakura defeatedly waved Sarada ahead. The girl lit up, shut the door, and climbed in the bed with her parents. Sarada laid her head on her dad's shoulder, and cuddled into his side.  
Sasuke tried not to tense and waited for her to make a move.

Nearly two hours later, Sakura had turned her back to them and was fast asleep. Sarada slid her hand down her dad's abs to the waistband of his pajamas.

Her lips moved up his neck to his lips.

"I wish we had more privacy, but this is hotter don't you think?" she whispered. Sasuke wanted to wake up his wife, but he couldn't speak or move. He was frozen by Sarada's touch.

He gazed up at his daughter's face and wondered what had gone wrong as her fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked him.

"Your cock is so big daddy." Sarada whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes, praying this was just a dream and that his dick wasn't hardened by his daughter's touch.

"I wanna put my mouth on it. Would you like that?" she purred. Sasuke didn't move a muscle.

After glancing over at her mother to make sure she was still asleep, Sarada nudged the blankets away from her dad's lower half. She adjusts herself to easily place her mouth over him by straddling his torso. Sasuke looked up to see up Sarada's nightgown. She wasn't wearing panties. Her wet pussy was only a few inches from his tongue.

"Sarada.." he breathed. She smiled around his cock.

"It's so big, I can barely fit it into my mouth." she moaned a little loud. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura, who was still fast asleep.

"Sarada...please." he gasped as her tongue swirled around his member.

"I want you inside me. But first.." she turned around and placed her knees on either side of her dad's face.

Sasuke gazed up at her, her southern lips pressed against his mouth.

"I heard mom gossiping about how good you are at this." she said looking down at him.

Sasuke realized he had no choice. The sooner she got what she wanted, the sooner she would leave him alone. He didn't want Sakura to wake up to this.

Sasuke placed his arm on her hip. He opened his mouth, tongue slithering out to spread her lips. It swirled around her clit then wiggled down to her hole. Sarada threw her head back, eyes closed in pleasure. Her arms came up and pulled her nightgown over her head. She tossed it onto the floor next to them. Sasuke nibbled gently at her labia, making her shudder.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum." she breathed, grabbing her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze.

He licked her with broad strokes then swirled his tongue on her clit. She clamped a hand over her mouth as she came. Sasuke held her tightly so she wouldn't nudge her mother.

"Oh my god...that felt so good." Sarada's legs felt like jelly as she climbed away from her dad's face. "I'm not done." she added, straddling his lower torso. Sasuke watched her impale herself on his cock.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she took in his length. Sarada ran her fingers over her stiffened nipples, trailing them down her torso to his. She firmly planted her hands on his chest so she could ride him hard.

"Oh yes ahh! Ahh ohh, oh my god." she moaned somewhat loudly. Sasuke turned his head toward Sakura expecting her to be glaring at him ready to punch his lights out. 

"Sarada, please be quiet." Sasuke pleaded.

"It feels so good though, daddy." was the reply.

Sasuke closed his eyes wishing for it to be over. The bed was shaking a little from Sarada riding him and he wasn't sure why Sakura hadn't woken up.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum again." she cried.  
Sasuke felt her walls squeeze around his cock.

'Oh god no... I can't pull out..' Sasuke grunted, feeling himself about to cum as well. She didn't move off of him, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He emptied himself inside her with a groan.

"Sarada, you shouldn't have done that." he hissed.

She fell against his body completely satisfied. Sarada leaned down and picked her nightgown, and yanked it over her head. She adjusted Sasuke's pajama bottoms then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy." she sighed contently. 

"I love you too, Sarada." Sasuke replied defeated.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke had been adamant that he would not allow Sarada to do that again. He wasn't mad that she was interested in sex. He was concerned that she was interested in sex with _him_. Reading multiple parenting books, Sasuke discovered that it's normal for young daughters to have crushes on their dads. But Sarada was 16 and it was more than a crush.

Sasuke padded around his home while Sakura was out getting groceries. He hoped she would get home before Sarada could find him. He really didn't like being alone with his daughter anymore. Part of him wanted Sakura to know what happened, and the other part wanted it to just go away.

"Dad?" he heard his daughter call. Sasuke froze. He should have left with Sakura.

Before he could move, Sarada appeared in the hallway. "There you are daddy. Where's mom?"

"Getting groceries, but she'll be back soon." Sasuke warned as his daughter stepped closer to him.

"I can be quick." she purred, dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Sarada no." Sasuke said. Her hands were already undoing his pants. She pressed him against the wall, letting his pants to drop to his ankles. She took his cock in her hand and gave him a mischievous look. "Sarada please."

Sasuke closed his eyes as she slid her mouth over him.

"You say you don't want it, but I can tell different," she replied pulling away, stroking him quickly. "You're already so hard."

Sasuke never really felt shame. Everything he did was done on purpose, thus he never had only experienced shame a few times. In that moment, he felt more ashamed than he had in a long time. He couldn't believe his daughter was doing this. Even more so, he couldn't believe he was enjoying it. His head fell back on the wall; his hand snaking behind her head to keep her mouth steady.

Sarada grinned around his cock when his fingers gripped her long hair, pushing her head further down.

"Sarada.." Sasuke gasped.

"I love you daddy. I want to make you feel good." she said as soon as she pulled away.

"Keep going." he murmured. Sarada's eyes lit up when he said that, taking it as him finally enjoying her administrations. She sucked him fervently, wanting to hear him moan. Meanwhile, her own fingers drifted to her pants and slipped inside to rub herself.

"I'm so wet. You turn me on so much." she moaned, stroking him.

 _Why_!? Sasuke wanted to scream. It's so wrong. Why does she want him so badly? What was wrong with her that she thought this was okay?

"Oh god..I'm going to cum." Sasuke choked out. Sarada held her mouth still, as he spilled his seed into it, and drank every last drop.Her fingers worked herself faster and she came as well.

Standing on shaky legs, the young girl buttoned her pants then helped her father with his.

"Thanks daddy!" she giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Sarada, what the hell?" Sasuke asked, grabbing her arm before she could skip away.

"What's wrong?" she replied sweetly, sticking her bottom lip out.

"I told you that you can't do that. Kids aren't supposed to want to have sex with their parents." Sasuke said evenly.

"I love you." came the reply.

"Sarada, that's fine-"

Sarada wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"Sasuke? Sarada?" Sakura called from the door.

"In the hallway!" Sasuke yelled back. Sarada had pulled away from the kiss, but continued to hug him.

Sakura entered the hallway to see her daughter hugging her husband. She was none the wiser about what had just transpired. 

"Aw," she smiled. "Sarada, come help with groceries."

"Okay mom. We'll hang out later, right daddy?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." he mumbled, glad to be free of the teenager for the moment. He was mildly surprised when his wife came up and chastised him right then when their daughter walked away to attend to her task.

"You don't want to spend time with your daughter?" she asked.

"You don't understand-"

"No, you listen to me, your daughter loves you and wants to spend time with you. She may be 16 but she needs her dad." Sakura said. "Besides, you two are so sweet together and I adore it." she murmured, pulling him into a kiss.

"Yuck mom! Get a room!"

"You'll get it when you're older." Sakura replies with a smile.

Sarada rolled her eyes and winked at Sasuke when her mom looked away. Sasuke swallowed hard. That was not a good sign. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was sitting alone on the futon while reading a book. Sakura was making dinner and Sarada was nowhere to be found, so he was pretty content. After discovering that his daughter harbored feelings for him, he decided to try and figure out why. He only found a few books on sexual development that focused more on parent to child incest which did not help his situation. He didn't want his daughter to be attracted to him. 

So instead he was reading general books on how to parent teenagers, hoping that something would help him divert her attention to something other than sex. 

He blamed himself for having to leave and figured her want to be with him so intimately was to over compensate for the time she lost as a child. She probably thought that they could connect on an adult level and that it would be a way to please him. 

"Aw, that's the fifth book I've seen you read this week. What are you reading about?" Sakura interrupted his thoughts. He glanced up at her and she came to sit next to him. 

"Just parenting stuff." he replied. He thought for a moment, "In one of the books there was this story about a girl who was in love with her father and she seduced him." 

"What happened? Where was the mother!?" Sakura gasped. 

"The mother never realized what was happening until she caught them one day." 

"That's disgusting. Any man who would have sex with his child... That makes me sick." she made a face. 

"Well it wasn't the father who initiated it. The girl did." Sasuke replied. 

"Still, he should have stopped her. I'm glad Sarada isn't like that girl. She loves you, but not that much," Sakura smiled. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Dinner is almost ready, love." 

With that she stood up and walked back to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke to wonder if she would blame him for what is going on with Sarada. 

* * *

Sakura went into her bedroom with a basket of clean laundry only to be shocked to see someone already in the room.

"Sarada you scared me! What the hell are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed. Her daughter turned around and smiled brightly. She was wearing one of Sakura's old outfits. 

"Sorry mom! Aren't I cute?" she spun around. Her mother smirked, amused.

"Yes, of course, you're adorable. But ask next time!" she said. 

"Okay. Can I have it? You don't wear it anymore." Sarada pleaded. 

She was right; the red top and black short combo had been retired long ago. Sakura wasn't going to wear it, and it was just collecting dust. 

"Sure." she smiled. Sarada jumped happily and hugged her mom. 

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and ran out of the room excitedly. Sakura shook her head with a smile. Sarada had been happier lately, now that her dad was back, and Sakura was glad. It made her life easier now that she wasn't so moody. 

The pinkette let out a sigh of contentment and set about finishing the laundry. 

* * *

 

Sasuke was concerned when he didn't see his daughter for a few days. She wasn't on any missions, she was just nowhere to be found. 

When he did finally see her, she looked different. Her hair was parted down the middle in the same style her mother wore her hair. Not only that, she was wearing her mother's old outfit. 

"Hi daddy! Do you like my outfit? Mom let me have it!" she giggled. 

He wanted to tell her to take it off, but that would have implications only the two of them would know about. Just as well Sakura walked in at the same moment. 

"Yeah, Sarada. You look just like your mother." he answered with a defeated sigh. 

"Oh so cute! And your hair is different too." Sakura laughed. "We should turn it pink!" 

"Can I?" Sarada lit up at the idea. 

"Yes."

"No." 

Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other. 

"No." Sasuke repeated. 

"Oh come on Sasuke, let her have fun. We can dye it back!" 

"Please daddy!?" 

"I said no. And I mean it." Sasuke silenced her. Sarada started to pout. 

"Why not? It's just hair." Sakura said sympathetically. 

"Yeah and it's my body!" 

"I don't want you to draw attention to yourself. That's final." In reality, he didn't want her to look more like her mother. 

Sarada stomped away angrily. Sakura put her hands on her hips. 

"Let her do what she wants to her hair. Lots of kids are doing it!" 

"Sakura, don't argue with me on this." came the stern reply. 

"Fine, fine. Just don't be surprised if she avoids you while I'm gone." 

Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Gone?" 

"Yeah, Temari is having a baby shower, but it's in Suna cause her brothers insisted. So all of the girls are going for a few days." Sakura replied matter of factly. 

"Oh, I didn't know Temari was pregnant again." Sasuke mumbled. He was more annoyed with the fact that he'd be alone with his daughter. 

"Yeah I wondered why they wanted another baby,  and apparently they had a little too much to drink and boom, another baby." Sakura laughed. 

"When are you going to be back?" Sasuke interrupted. 

"Two or three days." 

Sasuke wasn't sure he'd survive that long. 

* * *

Sakura left after an extended goodbye where Sasuke begged her to stay. She kissed him and replied that he'd be fine. 

Once she left, Sasuke went and sat on the couch to wait for Sarada to strike. To his surprise, she had left. He only realized this after an hour of waiting while attempting to read his book. It was too silent so he got up to look around. He felt weird skulking around his own house. But to his astonishment she was not there. 

He still felt uneasy as he cooked dinner by himself, ate it by himself, sat and read by himself, then eventually got ready for bed by himself. Locking the door wouldn't do anything so he didn't bother. 

When he woke up, nothing had been disturbed. Sarada had not been home. Sasuke felt a sense of relief as he went through his day feeling less like his daughter was going to jump out and assault him.

* * *

 

Sakura was supposed to return home today and Sarada had not been home the entire time.

Instead of waking up to his wife returning home, he woke up to a knock at his door. It was the Seventh Hokage himself. 

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, um, something happened." Naruto was teary eyed and looked like he was trying to hold himself together. 

"What? What is it?" Sasuke asked, worried. 

"Sakura.. She's dead." Naruto choked out. 

"What the hell happened?" demanded the Uchiha. 

"They group was coming home from Suna and they were attacked. No one survived." Naruto replied grimly. 

"H-Hinata was with them wasn't she?" 

Naruto nodded. Sasuke pulled his old friend into a hug. 

"Whoever did this was very very skilled. They really didn't have a chance." 

* * *

Sasuke elected to stay home in case Sarada arrived. He also needed time to process what had happened. His wife...was dead. So was Hinata, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Karui. 

He quickly assumed that his daughter had something to do with it though he didn't tell Naruto, as then he would have to explain why Sarada would do something like that. 

That and he had no real proof she did it other than she hasn't been home for a few days. When he mentioned that, Naruto replied that she had been round a few days earlier and mentioned she'd be with Chocho Akimichi. 

Sasuke ended up falling asleep sometime in the afternoon. He woke up feeling a presence next to him. She stroked his hair and felt up his chest. 

"Sasuke..wake up, love." she murmured in his ear. He blinked his eyes open to see a pink haired figure laying in his bed. 

"S-Sakura?" he stammered. He opened his eyes wider to see that she was indeed not Sakura. 

"Did you sleep well dear?" Sarada asked. 

"Where the hell have you been?" he exclaimed. 

"In the kitchen, making dinner of course! Come eat, love." she smiled. 

Not much terrified Sasuke, but seeing his daughter dressed as his wife, complete with pink hair, green contacts, and a hand painted seal on her forehead, trying to impersonate her mother was pretty damn scary. 

"Knock it off Sarada." 

"Sarada? I'm Sakura, you know, your wife?" 

"No, no you're not. You're my daughter," he replied. "You killed your mother and those other women, your friends' mothers." 

"Honey, I think you might be dehydrated or something you sound delusional." 

"Sarada, please stop." 

"Why do you keep calling me Sarada?" 

"Because that's your name. You're my daughter." Sasuke replied. Sarada straddled him, keeping him pressed to the bed with her hands. 

"You know, I've been thinking, we should have a baby." 

"No. Get off of me." he warned. 

"Don't you love me?" her lip quivered. 

"No." he said harshly. 

"Sasuke, please..." she started to cry. He was caught off-guard by her emotion. 

"Sarada, you are not my wife." he said gently. "I think you need some help." 

"I am your wife! I'm Sakura! You married me!" she exclaimed. Sasuke sighed, he was not going to get anywhere. If he played along maybe she'd let him go and he'd be able to see Naruto. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, love." he sighed. She smiled. 

"That's okay dear. I know you've been stressed." She leaned over and kissed his lips. 

"Yeah, that's it." 

"Back to what I was saying, we should have a baby." Sarada unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt and slid back on his legs to pull off his pants. 

"Whatever you want to do." Sasuke laid back as she stripped off and climbed on top of him. She moaned, riding him hard until he came inside her. She laid next to him with a happy sigh. 

"Our babies are going to be so perfect." she remarked. 

"Mhmm." Sasuke replied absent mindedly. 

"You're so perfect Sasuke. I love you." she murmured. He was silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a sequel to this? Let me know by leaving a comment.


End file.
